Point of No Return
by Princess of Pirates
Summary: A young 8 year old girl makes the mistake of seeing Erik's face. Now the age of 18 she must suffer the concaquences. ErikOC
1. Chapter One: A Rose

**Author's Note: **Hello all! it's me again. Yes I have written many stories and never finished them. But I feel passionate about this one. I can't stop writing it. I'm already on the Fifth chapter. Please enjoy this little piece I have written. Thanks for giving it a chance.

Chapter One: **A Rose **

Marie tied her hair back into a ribbon, as she was getting ready to go back to the opera house for the first time in a long time. Madame Giry came up to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Yes she was happy to see her cousin again. But this was her beloved home, she had a life here, her friends and family. But thanks to her father she was forced to leave all this and go with Madame Giry. She grabbed her luggage and headed out the door to the buggy. As it started to rain she remembered what her father has said to her.

'If you don't want to be scared then don't go down to the ghost's layer again,'

She's seen this ghost before with her own two eyes. Although she was only a little girl. About the age of 8 years. The sight of the monster haunts her dreams every night. She always wakes up with a cold sweat. She's heard about Joseph Bouquet and how he got hanged because he spoke of what he knew about the ghost.

"You'll be alright m'dear. Just hold your tongue about the phantom and you'll be fine," said Madame Giry.

"But I saw him Madame Giry. I saw him with my own two eyes. What if he tries to murder me? I don't want to go back to that opera house," said Marie. Madame Giry just sighed. They finally arrived and Marie ran to Christine as she saw her.

"Oh Marie! It's so good to see you again," said Christine as she hugged her cousin.

"Come on lets go up stairs we have so much up to catch up on," said Marie. Before she could head to he door Madame Giry stopped her.

"Wait! Come and get your luggage please. I'm not your bag carrier," chuckled Madame Giry.

"My apologies Madame," said Marie with a curtsy. She got her bags and headed to the door. Christine showed Marie to her room. As they went in Marie admired the room carefully. The bed had a pink bed sheet with the sowing pattern of flowers on it. It had a head board so she could lay her head back when she wants to read.

"This room. I know this room," she said, frightened.

"This used to be my room. But I have no use for it now. I live with Raoul," said Christine. Marie sat on the bed and glanced at the nightstand. There, lying on it was a red rose with a black ribbon on the stem. She slowly picked it up and smelled it. Roses is her weakness especially red ones.

"Thank you Christine," said Marie. Christine looked at her confused.

"Thank you for what?" she asked

"You mean you didn't give me this rose?" asked Marie, hoping that Christine was the one who gave her the rose.

"No," said Christine. Then Christine just realized who gave Marie that rose. She gasped as she saw the black ribbon tied around the stem.

"What's wrong, Christine you look pale," asked Marie as she felt Christine's cheek for a fever.

"It's him…" whispered Christine.

"Him? Whom, Christine?" asked Marie. She was now getting worried about her cousin. She softly took Christine's hand and set her down on the bed.

"Tell me, is someone after you Christine?" she asked again.

"Well he used to come after me. But after your experience I shouldn't tell you," said Christine. Marie, now suddenly realizing who she was talking about dropped the rose in her hand.

"I'm scared Christine," said Marie. All of a sudden she heard the door open and Madame Giry was at the door.

"Why?" asked Madame Giry. Marie shook her head.

"Nothing, Madame Giry you should go back to whatever you were doing I'm fine" lied Marie. Madame Giry looked at her as if she knew she was lying. Then she saw the rose on the floor.

"I knew this would happen. Come with me," said Madame Giry as she grabbed Marie's arm so she would follow her.

"Where are we going?" asked Marie.

"Christine you stay here I need to talk to Marie in private," said Madame Giry. Christine nodded but still deep in thought of what they were talking about.


	2. Chapter Two: Who is that face in the dar

**Review Responses: **

Cassandra: Oh I will thanks for the review I love getting reviews so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! ;)

Phantom's Bride: Well wait no longer! LOL glad you liked it!

Buffy Sparrow:. Here is the discription of her. Thanks so much for the review glad you liked it!

AN: Now on with the chapter!

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

Chapter Two: **Who is That Face In The Dark?**

Madame Giry explained everything to Marie. Of how she found the phantom and of what happened with Christine. Marie just sat quietly and listened. Not only did she feel pain but he felt pity for the phantom. He was treated so horribly. How dare that man call him 'The Devil's Child' just because of has scare on his face and abuse him? And yet how dare she run away from him just because of his face? She was just as bad as he was. Now he's probably out to get revenge on her. She felt so horrible and afraid of whats to come in this opera house. She couldn't stay here any longer. She got up from her seat and headed to the door.

"Don't think of running away my child. There are guards all around this opera house," said Madame Giry. Marie glared at her.

"Why are you keeping me here? Are you on my father's side or mine?" asked Marie. _What a stupid question to ask. Of course she's on my father's side. I never wanted to be here anyway. _

"Marie you have to understand. Your father is not doing this to punish you. He just wants whats best,"

"But I never wanted to sing! I hate singing he knows that,"

"I don't believe that. This is all just because your mother died isn't it? If that is the case then you need o accept her death!" Madame Giry said harshly. Maybe she was to harsh on her? No she needed to know the truth. She needed to know that Madame Giry was right. Marie took one more glance at Madame Giry before leaving the room. She went back to the room she was staying in and saw no sign of Christine. Where could she have gone? Marie looked over to the mirror that was close to her bed side and saw that it was slightly opened. She slowly went to it and opened it all the way. Marie saw that she was now in what looked like a hallway. It was dark and she was getting scared.

_It's not to late to turn back. No I have to find Christine she could be lost. _Her thoughts were only on Christine. What if the phantom found her? What if she slipped and hit her head on something? Marie kept on walking and as she did she felt that she stepped on something and she heard a little squeak. She lifted her foot and saw a rat. She screamed as the rat ran across her foot she fell on the ground from being startled. She looked around the hall and in a small corner she saw Christine lying on the ground.

"Christine?" she yelled in panic as she went close to her. She felt Christine's pulse and thankfully he was still alive.

"Christine? Wake up please. MADAME GIRY? Someone help Christine's in trouble!" she yelled. To her surprise no one answered. She tried to carry Christine but it seems that he went to far from the door now she was lost.

"Someone help-" before she could say another word se felt a sting on her head and her vision went black and she collapsed on the floor next to Christine.

My plan had worked I knew Christine would've tried to come and convince me to stop scaring her cousin. Her cousin. I love her so but yet I hate her as well. She ran from me because of my face. I studied her for a moment. Her laid softly on Christine's waist. I move closer to her. The blue ribbon still in her hair. Her golden blonde hair. I move a stray of hair out of her face as she sleeps peacefully. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. Now what to do with Christine? Should I leave her here and just bring Marie? No that wouldn't be right. I'll be back for Christine later I cannot carry both of them.

Marie woke up to find her self on a soft comfortable bed. Wait what was she doing here? What about Christine is she ok is she hurt? She lifted the curtains up that was surrounding the bed. She got up out of bed and started looking around to see if she can find Christine. As she did she bumped into someone. She turned around and saw a man with a white mask on the right side of his face. She screamed and ran for her life just like she did those 10 years ago. As went past the piano he finally caught her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"I will not let you run away from me again!" he said coldly. Marie looked up at him and tears started going down her cheeks. Erik saw the redness in her eyes from crying. He now felt bad for yelling at her. He slowly touched her cheek with his hand and tried to wipe the tears away but she moved her head to the right side.

"My love, I will not harm you," said Erik. Marie looked at him in the yes again.

"Where's Christine what have you done with her?" Marie asked, ignoring what he had called her.

"When I knocked you out I carried you here. I was going to go back for Christine but it seemed like that Madame Giry has already found her. I'm sure she's safe,"

"Why did you bring me here wha do you want with me?" she asked. The truth is, is that she didn't really want him to answer. What if he was going to keep her there forever just like he was going to do Christine?

"I just wanted to show you that I'm not the horrible creature you once thought I am," he said.

"Oh and what do you suppose I think of you now? You can't keep me here forever!" she shouted as sobs escaped her voice.

"Watch me," he said, in a threatening voice.


	3. Chapter Three: The Music of The Night

**Reviewers Replies: **

daygonna: Thanks I'm glad you like it :)

the Mouse in the Opera House: Haha! No me! LOL I love your name by the way it's rockin

I'llTryMyBestToBeGlindaTheGood: Oh thanks. Yeah it seems everyone likes that part I'm glad I did a good job!

Phantom's Bride: LOL I didn't update ASAP but hey I updated right?

Glitter Queen of The Ice Show: Thanks for the error tips. Oh you have a rockin name too I love it!

Buffy Sparrow: Everyone likes the last line! LOL man thanks and you're welcome.

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

Chapter Three: **Music of The Night**

The next day Christine woke up with a headache. It took her longer to wakeup because she bumped her head on the concrete and she was bleeding pretty badly. She sat up from the bed but realized that was a mistake as she felt her head throbbing.

"You should rest dear," said Madame Giry, who was beside her bed. Christine looked around the room and saw that Marie was no where in site.

"W-where's Marie?" asked Christine. Giry shook her head.

"I do not know. I heard her scream for help earlier I only found you. I'm afraid Erik must've taken her,"

"No! Madam Giry we must try and find her. Do you know the things Erik might try?"

"Yes I know that Christine. But for right now you are alright lets just focus on that." said Madam Giry. Christine could not take it much longer. She was worried about her cousin. What is Erik doing to her?

At the layer Marie sat calmly on the bed she was on earlier. She wanted to go home. She did not belong here. In this darkness. The phantom just sat at his desk. It seems he was writing something. A letter maybe? Or a song? She got up and went to him and looked over his shoulder.

"W-what are you writing?" she whispered. He looked over his shoulder and saw her and smiled.

"I'm writing a letter to the fools who run my theater,"

"About my disappearance? Just like you did Christine?" she asked, coldly. He quickly sat up and the char hit the floor.

"Do not ever speak of that name in front of me!" he said in rage. Oh god he scared her so much. New fresh tears started coming down her face. She just wanted to go home. That's all she wanted couldn't he understand that? Once he saw her tears he softened.

"I am sorry my love my anger gets the better of me," he said, honestly. All she could do was stare at him.

"I am not your "love"!" she said, with a sneer.

"Yes you are. I have watched you. Well not watched you but I have heard enough about you from Christine, since she does live here in the opera house," said Erik.

"Take me back home….p-please?" she stuttered. Erik moved to her. This time when he put his hand on her cheek she did not move away.

"Oh my beautiful Angel please do not cry anymore. I'm sorry I scared you." he said as he put his other hand on her other cheek.

"I just want to go home," she said as she started to sob. Erik didn't know what to do. He now felt uncomfortable that she was crying. He caused her pain. But he will not let her go. She is his and only his…forever.

"I may have something to make you better my little one. A song. We can sing together." said Erik. _I hope this makes her better. She has to understand that I can't let her go, _

"I can't sing…" she whispered, sadly as she wiped her tears away. Erik just went to the piano and got the lyrics to the song and set them in front of him.

"Then I'll sing for you. I'll sing you to sleep if that is what you need. You haven't slept in awhile, I know," he said, softly with kindness in his voice.

"You must know everything…" she said sarcastically as she went to the bed. He ignored her comment and started playing the soft music.

_**Music of The Night: **_

Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and  
wakes imagination . . .  
Silently the senses  
abandon their defenses . . .

Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor . . .  
Grasp it, sense it -  
tremulous and tender . . .  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to  
the music of the night . . .

Marie couldn't believe what she was hearing. His voice was so perfect in everyway. But then why was he so cruel? Why did he take her from her home?

Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,  
music shall surround you . . .  
Feel it, hear it,  
closing in around you . . .  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of  
the music of the night . . .

And she did her eyes slowly started to close into a deep sleep. Erik did not like the black rings under her eyes. Satisfied that she was asleep Erik stopped the music. He went over to the bed and got some sheets and covered her up with them. Once she looked comfortable he bent down and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my little angel," he whispered as he closed the curtains that surrounded the bed.


	4. Chapter Four: the Threat

Chapter Four: **The Threat **

**Author's Note:** I;m so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. No I haven't forgotten about the story. I've just been alittle despressed and haven't been able to write. But anyway thanks for the reviws everyone!

**Phantom's Ange** I know he does. thanks for reviewing

**Jiroxys-Deoxys**: Thanks and I will!

**The White Masque**thanks for the tip. I hope you keep reading

**Glitter Queen:** Thanks I make alot of mistake sometimes! lol

**Phantom's Bride**: Thanks and i will try!

**Buffy Sparrow**: lol me too?

**Lady Galriee**: Well wait no longer lol

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

**Chapter Four: **The Threat

Marie woke up a couple hours later. She wondered what time it was. She wanted to see the sunlight. She heard music coming from the piano she went to the piano and saw Erik. What was behind the mask? She wondered for she could not remember that day very well. She stared at him for a watched him play.

"Have you been up all night?" asked Marie. Wait! Why did she care so much? This man kidnapped her.

"Yes. It is hard to sleep now a days. It is kind of you to ask my dear," said Erik. Marie glared at him.

"I do not know your name,"

"Why do you ask?"

"I deserve to know the name of my kidnapper," said Marie. Erik just studied her for a moment. Should he tell her his name?

"E-Erik…" he whispered.

"What?"

"My name…is Erik," he repeated. Erik…it suited him perfectly. She was having mixed feelings about him. She feels sorry for him yes, but why did he have to kidnap her?

"Erik I want sunlight," she suddenly said. Erik was shocked at what she said. Why all of a sudden did she need sunlight? He knew she didn't like it in here. He had to do something to make her happy and want to be here.

"Sunlight?" he asked.

"Erik you don't understand. I can't stay in this dark cage you call home forever. I need sunlight," she said again. Erik stared at her with sad eyes. If that is the way she feels then sunlight he will give her. He softly took her hand in his and started pulling her to him.

"Come I know a place where we can go," said Erik. Marie nodded. She didn't really trust him in this but she followed him anyway. _What if _ he tries to kill me? Oh no he's taking me to the roof top.

Erik led her to the roof top and once they got there she gasped. It was a beautiful sunrise . She didn't know it was morning. Finally a smile on her face. Erik loved her smile.

"Oh my a sunrise," breathed Marie.

"I'm glad you like it my love," he said. Marie glared at him. She wished he would stop calling her 'His Love'. She was not his love she was nobody's love.

"I have a name you know!" she snapped.

"What no thank you for letting you see sunlight?" he asked.

"Fine. Thank you…" she whispered. Erik smiled as she said those words.

"You are welcome my love,"

Marie rolled her eyes. She was not his love. She was not going to end up like Christine. He practically haunted the poor women.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," she said.

"Why? It's my code name for you," he smirked. She smirked as well thinking of her clever ways to get him back.

"Ok well here's a code name for you. SOAB!" she yelled as she walked away back to the lair.

"Now that…was harsh," he chuckled. The whole name calling thing blew over after they had breakfast. She had know idea he could cook. Well on the other hand he is madly brilliant.

"I didn't think you could cook," said Marie. Erik smiled, knowing she liked his cooking. He ignored the subject though and moved to another one.

"I think people will be missing you. I will let you go back. But…I will be watching your every move and if I see you with another guy or talk about what happened here then I'll snap Christine's pretty little neck and the men you talk to," explained Erik. Marie's eyes widened. He wouldn't do that to Christine. He loved her right? So why would he hurt her? Maybe it as because she hurt him. Marie then gave out a laugh.

"Paha! You wouldn't hurt Christine I know you love her so why would you hurt her?'

Erik's eyes went cold and he leaned so close to her that their lips were almost touching.

"Don't…mock me. I can do many things to your cousin that you couldn't even imagine. And remember that she hurt me so why shouldn't I make her suffer?" he asked in a husky voice. Marie stood up from the table.

"Maybe she didn't want to be with you! Maybe she wanted to be with Raoul! And plus you took her from her home without her free will just the same as you did to me. No wonder she doesn't want to be with you!" she yelled. Erik then all of a sudden grabbed her arm and pushed her against the cold, hard wall.

"You don't know what kind of torture I went through in my life. Do you know what it feels like to be called the Devil's Child just because of this?!" he asked as he pointed to the masked side of his face. Marie looked at those cold eyes.

"I'm sorry…." she whispered

"Of course you are. Everyone pities poor Erik!" he yelled as he let go of her. He sat back down at his piano. Marie slid down the wall and cried softly.


	5. Chapter Five: An Old Friend

**I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! Phantom's Ange, The White masque, Phantom's Bride, Rose123579, Elizabeth Marie Changy**

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

Chapter Five: **An Old Friend **

Erik led her to the end of his lair and to the mirror. He softly kissed her on the hand but she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Don't forget about what I said, my dear," he threatened as he softly started caressing her cheek but again she pulled that away from him too. She didn't say anything all she did was go back to her room where now she would be too frightened to sleep at night because of a masked man who would be watching her through the window. She sat on her bed and looked at the rose that was still laying on the floor. The beautiful rose that used to be bright and red. Now it's just black and wrinkled and crumbled up on the ground.

She was now not able to fall in love again. Never to be with a guy she loves. The Phantom made that command. She was angry, upset and hurt. In fact she could start to cry right now. And she did. She curled up on her bed and snuggled up to her blankets on her bed.

"Do not cry Mon petit ange" Erik whispered in the shadows.

In a few hours Marie woke up to see Christine next to her.

"Marie oh thank god you're alright!" she said as she hugged her cousin. Marie hugged her back and sat up.

"We looked everywhere for you. We've been worried sick," said Christine.

"I-I'm fine Christine," she lied. Christine looked at her cousin and knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"Marie. You look frightened. What happened?" she asked. _Christine why did you have to have ask that? Now I have to lie to you. _

"Christine I'm fine really,' she said. Christine knew she was still lying but shrugged it off.

"I should tell your father you are back," said Christine. Marie nodded and after Christine left she just sat there on her bed. Marie got bored and went out of her room to walk around The Opera house. As she hung her head low she did not see someone walking past her and she bumped into that person.

"Oh I'm very sorry miss," said a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Raoul and smiled.

"Raoul it's been so long!" she said happily as they shared an embrace.

"Yes you are right it has been far to long," he agreed as he put a hand on her shoulder. Marie felt like someone was watching her. She then remembered Erik's threat and gasped knowing she should get out of there before it's too late.

"I'm sorry Raoul I have to go," she lied and started walking away but he gently grabbed her hand and looked at her with a worried expression.

"But we have so much to catch up on," he protested.

"I know but later ok? Later,' she repeated as she was finally out of his grasp. She knew that it would never be later she could never be in contact with another man. Not even for friendship. Erik was watching her deep in the shadows and smiled to him self.

"You made the right choice Ma ange," he whispered. Marie went into the garden to read a book it always helped her to be calmer when she read. She loved reading non-fiction it was her favorite.


	6. Chapter Six: chrisine vs Carlotta and th

**I would like to thank! **

**The white Masque, rose123579, Phantom's Bride, Phantom's Ange and a Elizabeth Marie Changy**

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

Chapter Six: **Carlotta Vs Christine and the world**

As Marie was in the garden reading she heard someone behind her. She got startled and looked behind her and saw that it was Raoul. Why? Why did he have to come here?

"Marie. Something is troubling you I know. Other wise you would've stayed and talked. I know how talkative you are," he chuckled.

"Raoul, I'm glad you care about me. But just trust me when I say that I'm fine alright?" she asked. Raoul looked hurt that she wouldn't talk to him. They were best friends and yet she turns away from him. Was it something he did wrong? Was it something he said?

"Alright I trust you," he said. He finally left and she sighed in relief for his safety. It was now 8:00 PM. Marie had to visit her father about the opera that was to be in play in the next couple of months.

"André my daughter has an amazing voice. And I will not stand Carlotta being in the opera," said her father. Marie and Christine giggled at his comment. No body liked Carlotta. But Marie knew one thing she did not like singing and she would have no part of it.

"Father I have a suggestion. Why not Christine be in the opera? You've heard her sing that ballet of "Think of Me" it was beautiful was it not?" she asked.

"Yes but you must show off your great talent I know you can do it, love," he said. Marie sighed knowing her father was a stubborn man and would never give up.

"She has no talent." huffed Carlotta. Christine went up to her and pointed her fore finger at her.

"My cousin sings better then you. You know that and it drives you crazy," said Christine,

"Oh please…I've never even heard her sing. Unless she can prove that she has good talent then by all means be in the opera," said Carlotta. Marie stopped her cousin before she could say another word.

"She's right Christine. I have no talent. That's why I hate singing," she said, sadly. She hung her head down low and walked away from all this. She wanted no part of it. No part of it at all. They have no idea why she doesn't want to sing. She hates singing and loves something else. Something that helps get all of her emotions out and all her expressions she could never show in real life. She hated keeping secrets she hated not being able to talk to her best friend, Raoul anymore either but she has no choice it's for Christine's safety. She wondered around the opera house for awhile and went into her room where she must sleep.

"Marie?" asked Christine as she peeked her head through the door. She was worried about her cousin. She hasn't been acting like her self ever since she arrived here at this place. What happened to all the years of playing together? Or the years of having sleepovers where they would act like they didn't have a care in the world? Those days are gone now. They hate to admit it but they are grown adults. They are not what they used to be.

"Christine…leave me alone please," she said quite harshly. Christine was taken aback by her response.

"Marie don't listen to Carlotta I've heard your voice before and it-" Marie interrupted her cousin with a blow.

"Christine please just go away I would really like it if for once in my life if I could have peace!" she snapped. Christine looked at her and a single tear rolled down her right cheek. She was only trying to help, trying to make her feel better. Isn't that what family does? Christine didn't say anything she just quietly shut the door and left to go find Raoul. Once she did he saw that she was crying and felt concerned and took her in his arms and held her close.

"What happened Christine?" asked Raoul in a whisper. They sat down in the garden where Marie once was and she explained everything.

"I know she pushed me away too. She has been acting strange," said Raoul.

"I'm not mad at her Raoul I'm just worried about her that's all,"

"I know,"

Raoul just knew Erik had every thing to do with this.

**Ok I know it's short but please R&R!!! **

**Andi **


	7. Chapter Seven: Pity!

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

**Chapter Seven: **Pity

Marie felt bad for yelling at Christine like that. She knew she was only trying to help. Maybe she could've said it in a nicer way? She didn't know all she knew was she wanted out of this.

"Marie…?" she hears a soft voice calling her. She looked to the door and saw that it was Raoul. She gasps.

"Raoul you shouldn't be here," she said in whisper. Raoul softly took her by the shoulders.

"Marie please tell what is bothering you. Has someone hurt you? Has someone scared you?" he asked with concern. She pushed him and got out of his grasp.

"Please just leave me alone…." she said as tears swelled up in her eyes again.

"Marie……." whispered Raoul. Why? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone.

"NO! Just leave me alone please…or he'll come!" she sobbed. Raoul kept stepping forward. He finally reached out ad hugged no matter how many times she told him to go away.

"Raoul you don't understand he'll come for you. Please just leave me alone," she sobbed

"Marie tell me what is the matter," said Roul. Marie shook her head once more and heard and crack behind that's when she panicked.

"Get out you have to go now." she demanded more harshly

"But Mar-" She interrupted him before he could speak.

"I said leave!" she screamed as she pushed him out and slammed the door in his face. She ws just about to continue reading but someone else came in her room from the trap door.

"Erik…" she whispered.

"You were with that fool of a boy?" he asked

"H-I-I mean I didn't mean for him to come-he wouldn't leave and I-please believe me" she stuttered.

"You're mumbling my dear," said Erik

"Please believe me It wasn't his fault you may punish me if you like but not him!" she yelled

"I believe you my dear. And you were right to push him. He wouldn't listen." said Erik. Marie turned around so she wouldn't face him. She then felt someone touch her hair.

"You don't remember do you?" asked Erik.

"T-that boy…? I remember but barley. I don't remember his face much," she whispered. She blinked and tears came down her eyes.

"You ran, I was so angry. I was hurt. I was only a boy," he said. She could feel his tears drip down on her shoulders.

"Please don't make me feel more guilty then I already am," she pleaded "I was shocked. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I wanted to reach out I did. But then my mind kept screaming "Run, run!!" you have to understand I was only a little girl"

"Come." he said as he pulled her along.

"What? But you said you would-"

"I know just come. I want to show you something." he said. They went back to his domain and he sat her at his organ. He started fumbling through his trunk and gave her some old warn out papers. She took them and looked through them then she gasped.

"Oh my god. My drawings! I thought I lost them. Y-you stole them?" she asked.

"No you dropped them when you ran that day. They fell out of your bag." he said. She smiled. She went up to him and hugged him. He suddenly felt stiff.

'She's hugging me? Should I hug her back?' he thought

She knew how tense he felt and stopped.

"I'm sorry…did I make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"Well I just…I've never been really hugged before," he whispered. She felt bad for him. Now she just felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't pity me!!" he said harshly as he went past her.

**Authors Note: I want to think all of reviews mwah. Sorry it took me so long to update**

**Your Obedient servant **

**POP**


	8. Chapter Eight: Marie

**I would like to thank! **

**The white Masque, rose123579, Phantom's Bride, Phantom's Ange and a Elizabeth Marie Changy**

xxx**Point of No Return**xxx

**Chapter Eight**: Marie's POV

The next night I was in the room where the ballet girls slept. I was visiting Meg. It's been so long since I've actually had a real conversation with her. We were laughing and having a good time but then Joseph Poocket decided he wanted to join us.

"You must be always on your guard or he'll catch you with his magical lasso," he said. He was telling us a story of the phantom. I didn't like the way he was talking about Erik. Wait I was standing up for him? He was controlling my life!

"That's not true!" I shouted with out thinking. The ballet girls gasped at my response. Joseph just smirked and took the rope he holding and wrapped it around my waist and me towards him.

"Don't!" I screeched.

"You dare defend the devil?" he whispered in my ear. He started kissing my neck and tried to kiss my lips but I turned away form him. The ballet girls started laughing at me except for Meg.

"Get off her!" said Meg.

"Why should I? what's the fun in that?" he laughed. Tears started pouring down my cheeks. Finally I heard the door shut. Madame Giry forcefully pulled me away from him and unwrapped the lasso around my waist. She put a protective hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright my dear?" she whispered to me.

"I'm fine now thank you," I said as a I hugged her. Madame gently pushed me aside and glared at Joseph.

"Those who speak of what they know. Find to late to prove that silence is wise. Joseph Poocket hold your tongue!" We heard a sharp slap come across Joseph's face. We all gasped but I wasn't too shocked. Then Madame Giry put te lasso around his neck.

"Keep your hands…at the level of your eyes!" she said as she tightened the lasso but not to too tight. Finally after Giry's little speech pushed Joseph out. And attended to us.

"I'm afraid Marie you must return to your room. We have a big day tomorrow," said Madame Giry

"But mama we barley got to talk, thanks to Joseph," whined Meg.

"Megan!" Madame Giry said more sternly. Meg shut up when her mother used her full name. I said goodbye to Meg and Madame Giry led me to my room.

"the phantom has a request for you my dear," she said, she handed me a letter. I opened and my eyes widened.

"Well?" asked Madame Giry. I started reading the letter out loud.

_My dearest Marie _

_I seem to finally agree with someone. Your father is right you have the most beautiful voice. I would like to see you continue with this voice. You will be playing the lead for the next Don Juan opening.. Oh and by the way that was not an option. I advice you to do this my dear. I will do everything in my power to make you the lead. I remain your obedient servant……_

_O.G _

"I can't play the lead for Don Juan Christine is always the lead!!" I wailed. Madame Giry looked at the note again.

"It would be wise to obey him my dear. And I'm sure you would be fine."

I sat at the end of the bed and put my face in my and sobbed.

"Why is everyone trying to control my life? All I want is freedom."

"I know my dear. But everything will work out you'll see," said Madame. A few minute later she left me to my thoughts. I was so confused. It was almost as if I liked Erik but yet I hated him. I felt pity for him and his miserable life that he leads. I realized that we were exactly alike and it scared me.

Your obedient servant

POP


End file.
